The Broken Road to You
by Przybyszewski
Summary: Dimitri is a single father of two girls. He needs to go back to work and support his family, but needs help. Luckily he finds a new nanny, Rose. Can she help with his girls? Will they like her? Can she mend his broken heart? Not a good summary sry! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiiiii! Okay so another story, I know your probably getting sick of me and all these random updates, but I am exceptionally excited about this story. It will be a long one for sure. Romance, drama, angst, family, humor. Just a little bit of everything except for gruesome tragedy or something like that, idk we will see. Please read and review guys, your words mean so much and it makes my day! I thank all the people who have been following along with most of my stories, and if this is the first one of mine you have seen please, check out some others on my profile! Love you all- Przybyszewski**

**The Broken Road to You**

**Chapter 1: Trying to move on**

My deep sleep was disturbed in the middle of the night, and it wasn't because of my alarm clock. I groaned, turning onto my back to look at my the blinking red digits. 3 a.m. As I to wake myself up and rub the sleepiness from my eyes I tried to process the noise I was hearing, till I look at the monitor on the nightstand next to the clock, the little red stream of light moving up and down, up and down, duh Dimitri. I sighed, she certainly hadn't been sleeping well at all this past week. The crying grew louder, practically screeches. I flipped on the light and hopped out of bed, stumbling forward and stubbing my toe on the nightstand as my eyes tried adjusting to the light.

"Ouch! Son of a bitch. . ." I cursed softly to myself. I limped, hopping slightly on one foot towards the door. I stopped and let the pain ease away in my right big toe. As my eyes got better adjusted, I jumped when I saw a little figure in the doorway.

"Daddy?" My oldest daughter stood there, her pink Winnie the Pooh blanket clenched tightly in her hand that went with the pink Winnie the Pooh pajamas she was wearing.

"Yes sweetheart?" I tried my best not to sound aggravated towards her, but this exactly wasn't my cup of tea to wake up to in the morning, stubbing you toe and your newborn daughter screaming and crying. To make things worse, the dog started barking.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

"Yes sweetheart of course, just let me take care of your sister first." I kissed Laila on top of her head. "Hop up in my bed alright? I'll be there soon." She nodded excitedly and ran a kid full speed, hopping onto the bed. The dog barking over and over was starting to push me over the edge.

"Heidi! Enough!" I hollered. When I heard another loud wail from down the hall, I rushed out of my room, careful not to stub my toe again or trip and fall on my face. I stopped in the doorway to catch myself from tripping again, making my way to the lamp to switch it on.

"It's okay Kira, daddy's coming sweetheart." I stumbled my way into her room, flipping on the small purple lamp over by the changing table. I scooped her up and held her close, patting her back and rocking slowly back and forth.

"Shh shh my Солнышко, it's alright. Daddy is here. Looks like someone needs a change." Her wails slowly turned into soft little sobs, the tired sound to her voice made it obvious all that crying wore her out. I placed her on the changing table, which didn't make her too happy now that her body wasn't rested against mine, but I changed her quick enough so she was back in my arms and against my chest before she could throw another fit. She was now completely comfortable with the position she was in.

I sat carefully in the rocking chair, propping my foot up against the foot rest that came with it, slowly starting to rock. I reclined myself and the chair a little, allowing Kira to lay comfortably on my bare chest without me having to hold her up. Ever since she was born, it was the most comforting thing for her. I silently chuckled to myself when she yawned, a little content smile on her face as those big blue eyes started up at me.

_My god how much she looks like her mother._

I started to rock very slowly, humming an old Russian lullaby my mother sang to me. Her eyes started to grow heavy, so I decided to go along and sing the words.

"где мечтательный потоков Волга

Там в одинокий русский розы  
глядя с нежностью  
вниз на колени  
где дети синие глаза блестят  
слушать"

As I finished the verse, she was completely out, her soft, warm breaths hitting my chest. I smiled, wiping a tear from my eye. I gave her a kiss on the forehead before I placed her back in her crib, turning on her mobile and nightlight.

"Goodnight Kira, I love you." I walked over and turned out the lamp light. I headed to the door, turning back before shutting off the light.

"And mommy loves you too. . ." I flicked off the light and returned to my room. I was a little confused when I didn't see Laila at first, but then I noticed the big lump in my bed under the comforter. I decided to play along a little, get her in a better mood after her bad dream.

"Laila where are you?" The next thing I saw was a little dark brown head of hair pop out from under my blanket, followed by her chocolate brown eyes that were identical to mine meeting my humored gaze. As soon as she saw me she ducked back under, giggling like crazy. I laughed, leaning up against the doorway and folding my arms, raising my eyebrow, which she found creepy, yet oddly hilarious.

"What are you doing under there you goofball?" She peeked out again, and when she saw my eyebrow raised, she gave a playful shriek and hid again, giggling even more. I gave a sigh, followed by a soft laugh, shaking my head at the floor. I tip toed over to the bed and climbed on, trying my best not to make a sound or make it noticeable I was right above her.

As I saw her little figure start to slowly move out from underneath the comforter again, I held my breath, not making a sound. All of a sudden her head poked out, and I caught her just before she could yelp and hide in her fortress of blankets again. I pulled her out completely, exposing her to nothing but fun trouble.

"Ah ah! Daddy's got ya! Uh oh, it's daddy, the almighty tickle monster! " I started poking and tickling her sides. Her high pitched laughter was contagious, making me crack up as I continued to tickle her despite her giggling pleas in between gasps of breaths. She flailed her arms and legs around, begging me to stop.

"No daddy! No more!" She gasped. I eased away from the tickling as I could see it was tiring her. I finished her off with a big raspberry kiss on the cheek, she giggled at the noise.

"Eww daddy your making funny noises!" She made a grossed out face, her face scrunching up and nose wrinkling, she added the touch of folding her arms too. I mimicked her.

"I can do that too ya know." She looked at me with such a 'taken off guard' face. I could see in her eyes she searched for something to say.

"Yeah well, you don't look cute doing it. Only me!" She smiled and climbed back under the blanket.

"Yeah, you are sure right about that Ladybug." That was the nickname I had given her due to the fact it was her first word surprisingly. As a newborn baby, she loved the outdoors, and so did her mother. Every morning, Elena would take her outside to look at the different variety of flowers my wife had been growing in the front yard. She was mesmerized by all the colors and shapes, cooing and getting all excited, waving her arms when she got to touch one. I remembered the day so well. . .

"_Oh sweetheart don't pull or yank them, you'll hurt the flowers." I laughed as she looked up at Elena with a confused look, her big brown eyes wide and her mouth accompanied with only a couple teeth formed in a perfect 'O'. I was sitting on the front porch, settling on the deck chair, reading a copy of Zane Greys 'Riders of the Purple Sage'. Yeah, I love westerns._

_Just two weeks shy of her first birthday that day, she was beginning to walk with assistance. Elena let her walk around in the grass, holding onto her hand and walking around with her, a cautious look on my wifes face, ready to catch any as I would call, 'gravity storms.' As Laila made her way through the grass, a small lady bug landed on her arm._

"_Wuhhhh. . ." The wonder in her eyes as she looked at that bug was heartwarming. She looked up at Elena, then turning her head in my direction, she attempted to call out to me._

"_Daaaaaa!" She got excited as she playfully stomped in the grass, bouncing as best as she could with Elena holding her hand. This was her way of indicating she needed me over there. I stood up and jogged over, kneeling down beside her._

"_What is that Laila? What did you find? Did you find a ladybug?" She looked back down at it, concentrating on it so hard, I thought she was trying to shoot laser beams out her eyes at it._

"_. . .Ladybug!" She giggled loudly and watched as it flew away. Elena looked down at me smiling._

"_Well, what an interesting first word! But I guess it's still good enough." She laughed. I stood back up, picking up Laila and and giving Elena a kiss on the cheek._

"_I think I've found my nickname for her. . .Ladybug." I watched as Laila laid her head on my shoulder, a thumb in her mouth and starting to drift off to sleep._

"_Hmm Ladybug," Elena said in her all too familiar, soothing voice. "How perfect. . ."_

". . .Daddy?" I snapped out of my flashback, looking over at Laila.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can we go to bed now?" She stretched her arms and yawned. "I'm sleepy. . ."

Once I told her 'of course', she didn't even wait for me to say good night. She immediately laid down, burying her head into Elenas old pillow, which seemed oddly huge against her small frame when she laid upon it. I lightly kissed her forehead again for the second time that night, stroking the hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. She was already fast asleep.

"Goodnight my Ladybug."

I flipped my pillow over to the cold side and laid down on my back, propping my hands behind my head. I turned my head to face out the window, looking out at the dark sky. Living in a suburban area, stars were rarely seen, yet there was always at least one exceptionally bright star that always visible except for cloudy nights. I gazed at it for awhile, minutes, but seemed like hours.

I sat up again and walked to the window, examining it closely. It was actually the first I had seen this star in a few months due to the fact spring was just starting to come around and the days and nights weren't so cold and cloudy anymore due to a horrible frigid, blizzard filled winter we had. Looking at the star more intently caused lots of emotions to course through me, mainly frustration, guilt and mourning. Looking at that star again, the last time seeing it being when I was with Elena in the hospital, caused me to do something I haven't done since that same day I last saw it. December 2nd, 2012. I broke down completely. Before my whole body just gave out, I hurried out of the room and closed the door, sliding my back down the wall as tears spilled down my cheeks. I choked out a sob that caused my breath to falter.

"You have no idea how much I miss you Elena, the girls too. How can I ever explain it all to Kira when she gets older?" I wiped my eyes quickly and tried my best to hold back anymore tears. I was startled when I heard clicking noises of something hitting the hardwood floor going up the stairs. I relaxed when I saw it was Heidi, our Siberian husky.

"Come here Heidi." I gave a small whistle, motioning to her with my hand, but she already saw I was upset, and was over by my side in a heartbeat, laying her head in my lap and looking up at me with sorrowful eyes. I stroked her ears and the top of her head gently, a small smile on my lips.

"You miss her too don't ya girl?" The soft whimper she gave was enough to know.

"I know, but who doesn't?" She kept looking at me with the same expression.

"I don't think I'll be able to raise the girls properly and get them where they need to be once they take me off leave. . ." The thought chilled me. Spending little time with the girls, It killed me, but I needed to get back to work to support us all, I needed to find some help.

I stood up and headed back into my room, Heidi following right behind. I stepped into my master bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face to take away the feeling of dry tears on my cheeks and to take away the red from my eyes. Climbing into bed and under the covers, I laid on my side facing the same window, finding my comfortable place on my pillow and closing my eyes. The wet nose nuzzling me in the face opened them back up.

I sighed. "Yes you can come up here girl, don't wake Laila." Happiness filled the dogs features as she hopped onto the bed and curled up into a ball just beneath my feet.

"Goodnight Heidi." I closed my eyes once again.

". . .Goodnight Elena."

**:') there is chapter one you guys, I really hope you liked it- Przybyszewski**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Decided it was time to update this story next since I actually had some ideas floating around. I am so excited for this story! I think it will be a lot of fun writing! :) well, here is chapter two!**

**Chapter 2: The Zoo**

Mid morning, about 9 a.m. I was up cooking breakfast for Laila and preparing Kira her bottle for when they both were awake. I was flipping the last couple pancakes when I could hear Laila's slippers hitting against the hard wood stairs. She walked in the kitchen in her pajamas and robe, pretty cheery for this early in the morning. A big smile spread across her face when I looked over my shoulder to see her.

"Good morning sunshine!" She ran over and hugged my leg, almost making me drop the pancake I was balancing on my spatula.

"Morning daddy!" She hugged my leg a little tighter and I laughed.

"Did you sleep well? Did the dreams go away?" She nodded her head and I nodded back. "Good!"

I piled the pancakes onto a nearby plate and turned around to set them on the table. Laila shifted herself so she was still holding onto my leg, but facing me. I laughed.

"Laila what are you doing? I need to walk." As if I didn't say anything she placed her feet on my foot, then sat down on it, hugging tighter. She looked up at me with such a cute playfulness in her eyes, it was heartwarming. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing sweetheart?"

"Walk daddy! Walk!" I shook my head and laughed, walking over to the table slowly, swinging my left leg as she laughed loudly. After I set the plate of pancakes down I held onto the table to support myself, swinging my leg back and forth. Laila's little shrieks of laughter were cracking me up, and I finally had to stop and keep myself from losing the grip on the table because I was laughing so hard. Plus the fact even as tall as I was, that little girl could wear me out.

"Alright Laila time to stop, you're tiring daddy. It's time to eat." She hopped off and took her seat at the table. I grabbed the syrup, silverware and napkins before I sat down with her. Heidi came in as she always did, begging at the table, and I had to keep my eye on both those girls to make sure they weren't sneaking food.

As I was finishing up my breakfast the baby monitor alerted me and I was up in a flash to get Kira.

"Well good morning cutie pie!" She looked up at with big eyes, smiling and cooing at me. I picked her up carefully and carried her downstairs.

"Such a sweet girl. . ." I headed into the kitchen to grab her bottle, then made my way into the living room, sitting on the couch and turning the TV on to Nick Jr. for Laila as she sat next to me. Kira must have been hungry because she was halfway done with that bottle in minutes.

"My goodness someone was hungry." My phone started to ring on the coffee table. I tried to adjust myself to get it but I didn't want to upset Kira.

"Laila could you get that please?" She nodded and grabbed the phone, flipping it open and holding it up to her ear.

"Laila wait I meant give it to- -"

"Hello?"

". . .me." I sighed and waited for her to finally give me the phone, which I hoped she would end up doing.

"Hi Uncle Ivan! Yeah daddy is right here!"

She turned to me and handed the phone to me, turning her attention back to the TV. I held the phone to my ear with my shoulder as I adjusted Kira in my right arm.

"Ivan! Hey how are you?"

"I'm doing great! How are my nieces?" I looked at both my daughters and how thought how amazing and beautiful they both were -as always- before I answered.

"Better than ever. Did you get my message last night? I knew it was late but I figured leaving a message wouldn't be bad."

"I did, I could tell by the tone of your voice in the message that you're not holding up too well. When do you need to go back to work?"

"Next Wednesday." There was a small pause as Ivan – I'm assume – was pondering some possible ideas for me. He finally broke the silence.

"Well, what about a nanny?" I almost dropped the phone.

"What? Ivan no way, don't you remember Miss. McCarmack who started as my nanny when I was four? She was terrible! There is no way I'm leaving the girls with an old bat like her! Stop laughing bro it's not funny!" Ivan's laughs practically echoed through the phone pounding my ear drum. I had to pull the phone away from my ear till he calmed himself.

"Dimitri, come on, not all nannies are like that. Post an ad in the paper and meet with them at your house. This isn't 1894 Dimitri, not all the nannies are old and cranky." He chuckled again and I rolled my eyes and sighed, mocking his laughter.

"Oh ha ha very funny. I guess you're right. Maybe I'll call the local paper sometime this week, then I guess we will see what happens from there. Hey, are you, Eddie and Mason still coming over Saturday for the big game? I still have it marked on my calendar."

"Of course! No way we are missing the game on that big plasma screen of yours! Plus, we're bringing the beer! I'll see ya soon bro. And don't forget that awesome vodka of yours for Saturday!"

"Will do my man, see you soon. Thanks for the help. Bye." I stretched my thumb out to the touch screen to hang up the phone and tossed it onto the side table, adjusting Kira in my arms again and making myself comfortable watching Dora with Laila as Kira finished off her bottle.

Tossing the bottle into the dishwasher. I placed Kira in play pen upstairs as I ran a bath for Laila. Laila came darting up the stairs tossing clothes off in the hallway once she heard the water running. Aside from other kids, Laila was crazy about taking a bath, not sure why. She even got in the habit of washing her hair on her own without getting soap in her eyes. I was still at her side to help, just in case.

I was back and forth in rooms checking in on Kira, who was now fast asleep, so I returned to the bathroom and sat myself on the black bathroom rug, tossing a couple rubber duckies back and forth with Laila. It was amazing how much stuff amused her and how much she laughed and the slightest things, just like her mother. Her mother would be satisfied with something so simple, and laughed at the smallest things, it was contagious the way she would laugh too.

Drying her off and getting her dressed and myself dressed, I decided to ask Laila what she felt like doing for the day.

"Ya know Ladybug, I was thinking about a trip to the zoo today, but is there anything else you feel like doing?"

Her eyes lightened up at the word 'zoo', but her eyebrows scrunched in thought as she thought of something else to do. She looked up at me with a completely serious look, playing with the loose cuff of my shirt sleeve I hadn't buttoned yet.

". . .I wanna go see mommy. I picked her a Lily yesterday and I want to give it to her. See?" She pointed to the single white Lily placed in a light pink vase on her bedside table.

I stopped and choked back the gasp that tried to sneak out, holding back tears.

_Not now Dimitri, not in front of your daughter, it's not right._

Would I be able to stay strong in front of the girls? We hadn't been to Elena's grave since the funeral. . .

"Laila maybe we should save that for another da- -"

"No!" I jumped at the sudden outburst. She huffed and crossed her arms, tears already filling her eyes and wetting her lashes.

"I miss mommy, and I know you do too." She pointed a finger at me. "We need to go see her. She needs to know we still love her. Don't you love her daddy?"

_That hit a nerve._

I bit my lip and took a deep breath. Even though she was four years old, she was right. I think it was best to do this. To add to that fact, mothers day was coming up soon.

"Alright, we will stop by before we head to the zoo okay?" Excitement filled her features as she nodded silently and hopped off her bed to scurry downstairs and put on her tennis shoes.

I secured Kira in my right arm, loading the diaper bag with all the needed essentials, and walked out to strap the carrier to the seat, place Kira in and get Laila buckled in, hopping in and driving off towards the cemetery. It was only minutes from our house and as I saw the gates coming closer into sight, I got a little nervous, I still wasn't positive I could do this without crying. I slowly turned into the area, reducing my speed as I followed the sign that pointed to section 13 of the area.

There it was. Well, there she was. I took another deep breath and raked a hand through my hair, opening the car door and stepping out. I opened the door for Laila as she hopped out and made my way to the other side to grab Kira.

As I came back around the other side of the car, I stopped to watch Laila approach the grave sight. Fresh grass was still making its way through the ground where she was buried, a long row of many variations of flowers placed in front of the tombstone, accompanied with a small photo of a painting. A painting of her back when we first met, it was a college project she volunteered to do for a friend of mine. I had been taking the same art class, and It was the first time I had laid eyes on her.

Laila lowered herself to her knees just in front of the flowers and tombstone. She delicately stroked her fingers against the cool stone, tracing the letters of her moms name, the lily clutched in her other hand. I turned my head toward Kira, who surprisingly was silent, watching her sister intently. I turned my attention back to Laila.

"Hi mommy. It's Laila. I just thought you would like to see us again, even though I know you watch over us no matter where we are, I thought it would be great to visit you. I miss you a lot, and so do Kira and daddy, especially daddy."

I bit my lip again, even harder. I wasn't gonna be able to hold tears back at this point.

"I picked this flower in your garden, I thought the prettiest out of them all, just like you are out of all the mommies in the world!"

She placed the white Lily on top of the stone, and she sat back on her legs in silence. Seconds after, the whole mood changed. Laila clutched a section of the stone and let out a choked sob, a small shriek of a cry leaving her voice.

_Oh no. _

Lailas cries started to upset Kira, and soon enough Kira was shedding tears and whimpering as she watched her big sister grow so upset. I quickly went over and scrunched down next to Laila. She threw her arms around my neck in a second, sobbing into my shirt. I rubbed her back with a free hand, making hushing sounds as the tears ran down my cheeks.

"Shh shh Laila, it's okay. You know I'm here for you."

She hugged onto me tighter. She mumbled something into my shirt.

"I miss her so much. . ." I wiped the tears away, but they just kept coming, streaming down my cheeks and burning my eyes practically. I kissed her temple before whispering into her ear.

"You know she will always love you, no matter what."

We sat there for what seemed like hours, both of us for the first time really expressing our emotion about this. First time for me expressing in front of my children, it didn't seem so wrong at this point in time. The moment ended in giggles as Laila started to bring up some funny moments with her mother, also attempting to get Kira to giggle and cheer up in the process.

It was time to strap the girls back in. Now that positive energy was going around now, I took the chance to get them back in the car and seated, and made our way to the zoo while Laila and I yelled out 'red car' or 'blue car'. I kept sneaking peeks in the rear view mirror laughing as I watched her with big eyes stare out the window for any red cars. It seemed she would jump in her seat and point at the window everything she saw one and started laughing.

About fifteen minutes till we had went by as we reached the Zoo, and Laila couldn't contain herself. I laughed at both of them as 'hyper mode' switched on for Laila and Kira just sat in her car seat looking around in wonder. All the colors and noises she was observing arounf her were completely different for her, it was her first time at the zoo.

As soon as I open the door Laila was out and ready to run. I took her hand just before she could get away.

"Oh no no no you don't Laila Marie! Your staying within eye shot of me, you know better than to run off."

"But daddy! Tigers! Rawr!" She put on a growl face and held her hands up in the shape of claws. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Yes I know, you love tigers, and don't worry, you will get to see them today no matter what." She finally calmed down and patiently waited as I lugged the stroller out of the back and got Kira situated and strapped in.

"Are you gonna ride with your sister today Ladybug?" She smiled and shook her head.

"No I wanna help you push!" She ran over and made her way to the side of the stroller, grabbing a portion of the stroller she could while she walked. After grabbing our tickets and paying at the main entrance, we made our way inside. Kira made a funny noise as we passed some colorful souvenir stands containing toys, masks and stuffed animals.

"Trust me Kira, you haven't seen the best of it."

We made our way down the path that was listed as the way to go to the Asia section of the Zoo. I decided to head there because, of course, the Tigers would be there waiting for Laila. I couldn't help but notice the amount of women that were working in the Zoo today, whether is was feeding animals, working stands, helping out with the train ride or just there to help you navigate your way somewhere. I also couldn't help but notice how attractive these women were.

"I haven't seen this many good looking women since spring break senior year of college." I mumbled to myself.

I stopped myself from looking. This didn't seem right to do? I felt like I would be disappointing Elena. But I did remember what we had said to each other when we were dating and married.

"_All look, no touch."_

Well, I was a man, I don't think there would be any shame in looking. I parked the stroller along the side of the exhibit Laila had been waiting for this whole day. She climbed onto a fake rock and sat quietly, watching them intently. I turned the stroller for Kira to see, and her eyes grew even wider. I let them enjoy themselves as my eyes scanned the area and people around us, my eyes setting on an employee onto another fake rock, attempting to clean the top of the look in glass for the Panda exhibit.

I couldn't see her face, but her brunette hair was very full and had an attractive shine to it. Her skin was well tanned, not too dark at all. My attention drifted to her legs, and what a great pair of legs they were. My eyes followed just above her legs, and stupid me, I started to blush.

_Nice backside._

My 'hero mode' kicked in as I saw her lose her balance, grabbing at a piece of fake bamboo. I stood up and ran over, just in time as the bamboo snapped, and she fell back, right into my arms.

"Ah! Oaf!"

"Don't worry, I got ya."

She steadied herself, grabbing onto my arm and brushed the hair out of her face with another hand. She shook her head and looked up, making eye contact with me.

_Whoa. . .those eyes._

She seemed to study me, then smiled. Her smile was beautiful.

"Thanks for catching me there bud!" She stood up and brushed herself off, turning her attention back to me and holding her hand out.

"The name's Rose!"

I was a little taken aback at first she was so quick to introduce herself after that, but I smiled and took her soft hand.

"Dimitri."

She smiled bigger and nodded her head.

"Great to meet ya! Sorry about that, how embarrassing! I'm such a klutz." She laughed at herself. I turned my head to see Laila slowly pulling the stroller behind her.

"Excuse me one moment." I jogged over and pushed the stroller back over to where I was. Laila sat herself on a nearby picnic table.

Rose gave a look of surprise an adoration as she looked at both the girls. Laila gave her a shy smile and a wave.

"Oh! Are these your daughters? How adorable!" She shrunk down to Lailas level, taking her hand and shaking it lightly.

"I'm Laila it's very nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Rose, it's very nice to meet you!" Laila laughed and Rose turned toward the stroller.

"And who is this little pumpkin?" Kira started to giggle as Rose smiled at her.

"That's Kira. One of the sweetest little babies I have ever seen. Along with her sister." Rose stood back up.

"Beautiful names for beautiful girls." I smiled and nodded to her.

"Thank you."

"I'm the one that should be thanking you from keeping me from falling on my butt. It's these darn boots they make me wear!" I looked down and chuckled at the big brown laced boots she was speaking of, she was certainly dressed like a safari girl. Tan shots and a tan button up top, wouldn't be my choice either.

"Not to fond of the uniform I presume?. . ."

"Psh! Tell me about it! I hate these uniform shorts, they tend to ride up a lot." She laughed at her own comment.

Laila decided to chime in out of nowhere as she hopped off the picnic table to stand by my side.

"My daddy likes them! He was staring at them quite a lot earlier!" I shot Laila a look and tried to mumble for her to hush, the red on my face reaching it's breaking point.

". . .Laila, what happened to being shy?" I murmured as quietly as I could for her to hear me and not Rose, but she just look over at the humored look on Rose's face and started to laugh.

"You're so silly daddy!" I reddened even more and turned my attention back to Rose.

"I. . .uhh, I'm sorry, don't listen to her. She never knows what she's talking about."

"Yes I do da- -" I clamped my hand softly over her mouth. Rose giggled and I rolled my eyes as she continued to talk mumbled words through my hand.

_Wow, listen to that laugh._

"No worries. . .uhh, Dimitri right?" I nodded.

"Well, thanks again! Maybe I'll see you around sometime." That smile of hers was drawing me in, It was hard to even pay attention.

"Oh! Yeah maybe! B..bye!" She turned on her heel and walked off, I tried so hard not to let my eyes fall, now knowing Laila was watching my every move. I took my hand away and looked down at her, my eyebrow raised. She tried to do it back, but there was really no luck for her.

She placed her hands on her hips and I did the same.

"Don't mimic me little missy!"

"Then don't mimic me!" We decided to call it truce and shook hands.

* * *

A few hours went by after we made our way through the rest of the Zoo, both the girls grew tired. I pushed the stroller to the car with Laila holding my left hand, barely hanging on, poor thing was growing extremely tired. I picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. She laid a head on my shoulder and let her arms drape around my neck. As I approached the car, Lailas soft quiet voice came out.

"Daddy?" I opened the door and placed her in the backseat, her eyelids drooping.

"Yes sweetheart?" I buckled her in then went to grab Kira, strapping her into the car seat.

"That girl you met was really pretty." I stopped and gave her a surprised look, I didn't quite expect that out of her mouth.

"Yes, yes she was, very nice too." I folded up the stroller and stuck it in the trunk, shutting the trunk door and I turned to shut the back seat door just after Laila said one more thing before drifting off to sleep.

"She reminded me of mommy. . ." A single long yawn escaped her and she was instantly knocked out. I smiled to myself and got in and made my way home. The whole time I thought about what Laila had just said, meeting that girl, and the suggestions Ivan had made for me earlier this morning.

Maybe he was right, maybe a nanny would be good for the girls and good for me, I wouldn't have to cook as much that's a plus. The problem is finding the right person for the job. I decided to go through with the idea and call the paper tomorrow to place an add in the paper. Let's just hope we get some luck.

Once we were home, it was a piece of cake getting the girls to bed, and I hopped in the shower to wash up and ponder some thoughts. The cool water was extremely refreshing against my sweaty, itchy skin, and I spent a good forty five minutes in the shower.

With my body dried and a towel wrapped around my waist, I combed out my hair and gave myself a quick shave, careful not to nick myself again as I had done last week. I washed off the excess shaving cream, then walked back to my room, too lazy to throw on some pajamas. I tossed the towel into my hamper and climbed into bed, enjoying the cool, soft comforter against my body. Flipping the bedside lamp off, I laid my head down on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well Elena, I wonder what your intake is on a nanny. You think it's a good idea." The silence in the room spoke more than anything else as a slight breeze came through my window.

I smiled up at her."That's what I thought. . ."

I spent a couple hours just talking with her, it was so weird to feel that she was really talking to me. It made me feel a lot better, it felt like she was really there watching over us. I hoped and prayed she was okay with the decisions I was going to make for our daughters, I would never want to disappoint her.

As it grew dark, I turned onto my stomach to try and get some sleep. I had been overly tired these past few weeks, and I had a busy week ahead of me looking for a nanny and heading back to work. Placing my pillow over my head, I drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

**Yay for chapter two! So Dimitri is gonna go through with it and get a Nanny, this shall be interesting! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**DONE WITH HIGH SCHOOL! College here I come! Good news is, no school, more writing! :D I hope to update all of my stories throughout this week! I'm so glad several of you are enjoying this story, I hope it keeps up with your standards :) This chapter, (Well honestly this entire story), Is dedicated to Christina Ohlen aka Ms. Sweden. She is such a sweetheart, funny, goofy girl and a good friend of mine :) The compliments she gives me on this story warm my heart, for this is my favorite story I am writing. She is an amazing writer and just a head ups, and I feel so honored to know about this. She has a one/shot that she is posting soon, a lemon, you are going to LOVE IT. Haha hope she's okay with me throwing that out there. Love you Christina! Yay! *hehe inside joke* So, here is chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: The Interviews**

"Will I have to do diapers?"

I looked up from my clipboard, clearly irritated with the black haired chick sitting before me. I had a feeling that dark hair was dyed from its blonde state because I had never met someone so ditzy. Not even noticing the 'are you serious?' look I was giving her, she started to ramble on about how she couldn't do diapers because they were 'icky'.

I wiped the look off my face, trying my best to cover up my shock at how oddly dumb this girl was.

"Well, you do know that Kira is five months old, of course she still wears diapers, It's really quite simple."

She looked at me, mouth slightly hung open, her eyes falling just below my belt. Feeling that uncomfortable vibe wash over me, I adjusted my position, crossing my left foot onto my knee and setting the clip board onto my lap.

"You're like, really cute, do ya know that? Your friend is too." She looked over at Ivan after saying that, biting her lip and giving him a small wave. Ivan gave a fake, uncomfortable smile, looking at me and silently pointing to his watch, a look of impatience on his face.

I gave him a silent signal, one that always worked between us, letting him know that I was getting her out of her. To cover up the short moment of awkward silence I coughed and cleared my throat, Ivan and I standing up, her doing the same, practically stumbling from the speed and jittery-like behavior she had as she did so.

"Well, uhh, Tasha, thanks so much for stopping by, we will call you back if need be." Ivan and I both shook her hand carefully, the goofy smile never leaving her face. She let out a high pitched giggle that made both Ivan and I cringe. Turning on her high heels, which resulted in another stumble, she practically skipped toward the door, giving us a final wave before she headed out.

Ivan and I fell back and sunk into our chairs, letting out a loud sigh. I tossed the clipboard to my side, my hands finding my face as they worked their way up into my hair. Ivan started to chuckle as he took a gulp of his rum and coke.

"My god, does this really need to be this hard?" Ivan stood up and gave me a pat on the back.

"You're gonna find someone Dim don't worry. Sometimes I feel in times like this my sister has more backbone than you, she would've spoke the truth to that girl!"

I stood up, grabbing the clipboard and drink. Removing the application, I tossed it in the wastebasket. I took a swig, pointing a finger at him with the glass still in my hand.

"I would have a comeback for you on that one," I coughed a little from my drink. "If it wasn't mostly true." He started to laugh even more so than before, not sure if it was the comment I made, or me choking on my drink, but I laughed along with him.

"Was she the last one of the day?" I asked

"Nope, one more at four."

"Damn it. . .Great."

"Yeah I know! Maybe she'll be the one!"

". . .That was sarcasm Ivan."

We made ourselves comfortable on the couch, just as Laila made her way in. She had been playing outside in her sandbox, Kira was staying with my mother for the day. I could certainly tell she had been in the sandbox. Brown markings stained her knees, hands and her light pink and white dress. I could even see little grains here and there in her hair. She walked over to stand in front of us, hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"Having fun out there Ladybug?"

She didn't respond.

"What's wrong?" An accusing finger was in my face after asking that.

"You said a bad word!" I looked over at Ivan, amusement was all over his face. I chuckled, looking back at Laila, shrugging and holding my hands up.

"I know, it's okay though Laila, it was nothing too- -"

"Swear jar!"

"What?"

"Swear jar!" She ran out of the room, returning with a big plastic jar, one that was used for the pretzels I snacked on often. In purple marker, the words 'Sware Jar, 25 Cents a Wurd' were written on paper taped to the jar.

"Twenty Five cents daddy." She held out the jar as far as her arms would let her. Finding this hilarious, I fished a quarter out of my pocket and tossed it in. She set it on the end table and then squeezed in between Ivan and I.

"Thank you daddy." I pulled her onto my lap, bouncing her slightly on my knee as I continued to talk to Ivan.

"Elena would've laughed at me for the way I'm handling this."

"She's probably laughing at you now, my sister has a strong spirit, I know she's close by laughing at both of us!"

"If she only had to personally deal with these people. We've had the dumbest dark haired girl in the world, four incredibly freaky, cranky and smelly old women who remind me of Yeva, minus the smell, and some dude who asked me how often I lift weights and if I tan nude. We are not making good progress bro."

"We can't control who we interview, we just gotta hope someone great comes around."

_Ding dong._

I looked at my watch, our final interview was early.

"You better hope this person is 'Mrs. Great', bud." Taking Laila off my lap, I stood up and strolled to the door, opening the door.

"Oh my god. . ."

A shorter girl with blonde hair, curled in ringlets stood before me. With light blue eyes, accented with light makeup, she smiled nervously at me, a small wave from her little hand. My eyes were wide with surprise, but I tried my best to not seem stand offish, it's not like I hated her.

"Hey Dimitri." It was Ivan's ex-girlfriend from college, a tough break up for both of them.

". . .Mia?"

She half-smiled and nodded, her hair bouncing stiffly. I stepped aside and gestured for her to come in, she nodded and carefully stepped inside. Stuffing my hands in my pockets in a nervous way, I looked into the room where Ivan was sitting, patiently waiting. I looked back at her and smiled.

"Mia, I'm so glad you are interested in this job but. . .will you be comfortable? Ivan is here." She gave a shrug, looking down at her feet. She looked back up at me, a genuine smile on her face.

"I'm sure I can cope." I escorted her into the living room, and Ivan shot straight up when he first saw her. She grew more nervous I could tell, standing in front of her chair.

"M...Mia. What are you doing here?" The way he looked at her was odd, but I knew he still had feelings for her, it was a mutual break up since they were going to be so far apart after college.

"Applying for the job." She paused to sit down and cross her legs. Ivan following suit and same with me, he watched as her dress rode up slightly as she crossed her legs. I gave him a nudge to knock him out of his daze.

"So Ivan, how have you been?" He kept looking at her, not saying a word. I cleared my throat loudly and he blinked a few times, shaking his head before he responded.

"Oh, uhh, sorry. I have been great, yourself?" She smiled again and nodded.

"Just fine thanks. I am terribly sorry to hear about Elena you two. What a horrible thing to happen to such a young, beautiful and sweet girl."

Ivan and I both nodded simultaneously, thanking her for her kind words.

"Well," I said, shifting in my seat. "How about we get this interview started?" They both agreed as I took her application and handed Ivan an evaluation sheet.

"So Mia, do you have any experience with children?"

* * *

"We can't hire her Dimitri." I rolled my eyes at Ivan as I scanned through her papers.

"Ivan we can't toss her out of the question just because she is your ex girlfriend! She has been our best candidate! She went to college for early childhood education, what else do we need?"

"Someone other than her! Do you know how awkward that is for me? I don't want her taking care of my nieces."

I threw my clipboard down and turned to him, irritated at this point. I pointed a finger at him, throwing him off guard at how mad I was now.

"Look Ivan, first of all, she will be staying in my house, it's not like you will see her everyday, you don't live here! Second of all, those are _my _daughters, not yours, and even though I appreciate you being here for support, It is my final decision!"

Yup, my anger totally caught him off guard. He held up his hands in defense, standing up slowly and taking a step back.

"Whoa there boy, easy now. I'm only thinking of what's best for you and the girls." I stood up quickly and stepped toward him.

"No, you're only thinking of what's best for yourself. I know you still care about her, and she cares about you. This could be your chance! If she is the only interview left and I have no more by Saturday. I'm taking her, alright?" He nodded his head silently, stepping forward to give me a 'bro hug'.

"Alright, I'm sorry Dimitri," He pulled back to face me. "It is your choice, I was out of line." Smiling, I ruffled up his hair and laughed.

"No worries my brother." We both set the chairs back in there rightful place, cleaning a couple things here and there. After saying goodbye to Ivan, I went out back to get Laila.

"Hey Ladybug! We gotta go get your sister, wanna go see grandma?" Her face lit up at that word as she looked up from her small, yellow plastic shovel, standing up quickly to run towards me, holding her arms out.

"Grandma's house! Grandma's house!" She ran and jumped up as I caught her in my arms, lifting her above my head. She started giggling like crazy, she loved being an 'airplane'. Even with my failed attempt at airplane noises, she enjoyed herself. Bringing her back down so she could wrap her arms around my neck, her head on my shoulder, and her legs as best as the could around my waist, I carried her out to the car and helped her get strapped in.

As I hopped into the driver seat and started the car, I looked back at her.

"Any movie you would like to watch on the way sweetheart? We have a good hour to kill."

Taking know time to even think about it, she yelled out, already knowing the answer before I asked.

"Thomas!" She laughed and clapped her hands, picking up the blue DVD case from the seat beside her and tossing it to me.

I popped it in just before I pulled out and headed to my moms house.

* * *

"Dimka, your making this harder and more stressful on yourself than it really is." My mom sat in her rocking chair, feeding a bottle to Kira. Laila sat on the floor, playing around with some of her toys and dolls she kept here at my mom's for the days she would spend the night.

"You know I could watch them for you as much as possible." I shook my head.

"No mom, I am not putting that on you. You already take care of Paul and Viktoria, I'll be fine with a nanny, maybe I'll make a new friend."

She eyed me with humor in her features, placing the bottle next to her on the table. She stood up and strolled over, handing Kira to me. I adjusted myself to make both Kira and I comfortable, rocking her slowly in my arms.

"Dimka, do you plan on dating again, possibly marriage?" Well, that question certainly caught me off guard. I looked down at Kira, looking back up at her, trying my best not to let any tears show.

"I. . .I don't know mom, It doesn't feel. . ." She cut me off before I could think of what else to say.

"You know that's what Elena would want that, she wants you to be happy." I bit my lip, looking down at Kira as I lightly stroked the side of her head.

"I know mama. . .I know."

"Daddy?" I turned my head toward Laila who was sitting down crossed legged, facing me.

"Yeah?" She smiled at me softly.

"Do what mommy would want you to do." As young as she was, Laila was right. I had even had this conversation with Elena back when she was pregnant with her. If anything were to happen with either of us, we assured each other it was okay to move on and fall in love again, as long as our love never ended. Never did I ever expect to lose her so soon and so painfully, that was the worst day of my life.

*flashback*

_She gripped my hand tighter as the doctor counted to ten. She was pushing as hard as she could, holding back the scream that was threatening to escape her lips. I winced as he grip tightened, practically crushing my hand, trying my best not to groan from the pain._

"_8. .9. .and 10. Beautiful job Elena we just need a couple more pushes from you alright?" Elena turned her head towards me, forehead hot and sweaty, her eyes looking extremely exhausted._

_She was looking rather pale, the color in her cheeks and lips not quite as vibrant as before. I brushed the wet bangs clenching to her forehead out of the way, placing a soft kiss on her temple._

"_You can do it sweetheart, I know you can." She shook her head fast, breathing even heavier as tears ran down her cheeks._

"_I. . .I can't, I can't Dimitri, It's too hard, too hard." Her voice started to fade as she spoke, even speaking was practically wearing her out. A worry some crossed my features but I tried my best to hide it from her. The nurse finally spoke again._

"_Elena please, we need you to pu- -" The nurse stopped in mid sentence as her head jerked towards the monitor, watching as the lines and the beepingas they started to pick up speed. Another nurse near by hollered out across the room._

"_Her heart rate has rose dangerously high, we need to prepare an emergency c-section!" Fear was all over my face as Elena's grip on my hand loosened, slipping out of my own and collapsing onto the bed. He body began to shake, and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her breaths were erratic, almost as if she was choking. I watched as deep red blood started to seep around her, stained the white sheets and such._

"_E. . .Elena?" I was grabbed by the wrist and pulled up, facing the main doctor._

"_Mr. Belikov, we need you to step out now, please." I was ready to put my foot down, I couldn't leave my wife alone._

"_No! I need to be with my wife, something is wrong!" He held up and hand to silence me._

"_Mr. Belikov, please, I'm not going to lie to you, but something is very wrong, we need to operate and do an emergency c-section." I looked over at her one last time before leaving._

_It pained me to see her like that, but I stepped out, sinking into a nearby chair in between Ivan and his parents. _

_As we waited, not long after I was ask to leave the room, my mother joined us with Laila. I hated keeping Laila concerned, but I couldn't help pacing back and forth. Minutes, even hours and hours seemed to go by, even though it was only a half an hour. _

_We were the only ones in the hallway, everyone sitting, except myself, when the head doctor stepped out of the room. We made eye contact, and I met him halfway down the hall. He had a very solemn look on his face, eyes kind, yet concerned and sympathetic. _

"_Mr. Belikov. . ." I don't know what he was waiting for, but he should have just spit it out._

"_Where is she? Where is my wife? Can I see her? What about my daughter?" The questions were rapidly coming out. He gently raised a hand to calm me down._

"_Your daughter is fine Mr. Belikov, don't worry. She is being cleaned and checked for anything wrong, so far she is a healthy baby girl." A small smile made it to my face at the thought of another beautiful and healthy baby girl in our family._

"_Kira. . ." I whispered softly. "Elena will be so thrilled." The doctors face faltered. He placed a hand on my shoulder, pulling me down the hall a little further away from my family._

"_Dimitri. . ." He was using my first name now. I found that odd since him and I were not too familiar with each other. I didn't say a word, I just nodded my head for him to continue._

"_Your wife suffered severe hemorrhaging and bleeding. We did all that we could do but, to save her but, we would have lost the baby. She specifically said to save Kira if that is what it takes. I'm sorry Dimitri. . .your wife is gone."_

_My whole body went into shock. The next thing I remembered was on my knees on the tile floor, Ivan and Elena's parents, Ivan, and my mother surrounding me. When I finally came to my senses, realizing what I had just been told, I had never sobbed so loud in my life. They echoed the hall as I clutched to the side of the wall, tears drowning my eyes, staining and burning my cheeks. I couldn't handle this. How would I live? Elena was dead. She was my heart and soul._

_As the others stood by mourning with each other, embracing each other and all, Ivan was the one to sit by my side. At one point, I lost it._

"_No, it can't be true." I stood up, heading straight for the operation room. "Elena!" I was stopped by Ivan and his dad, pulling me back._

"_Dimitri! Please! She's gone! There is nothing we can do!" Ivan called out as he attempted to pull me into a chair, but my legs gave out again as I fell to the floor, sobbing into Ivan's shirt. He embraced me, his dad patting my back. I could hear sobs and sniffles coming from everyone here and there. And my body started to calm down, I lifted my head from Ivan's shirt as my eye caught Laila off away from the others, watching me intently as she had her pajamas and Pooh bear blanket in hand._

_I walked over and shrunk down next to her, sitting with my legs out, pulling her onto my lap. She looked up at me, her eyes red from crying._

"_Daddy, I don't like it when you cry." She whispered, snuggling herself up against me. I stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head once in a while._

"_I know sweetheart, I'm sorry. I promise for you, I will be strong. For you and your sister. . ."_

"Dimitri?" I jumped from the voice out of no where, laughing to myself when I realized it was just my mom.

"Yes mama?" Her eyes slightly worried, she stood up as I did, giving me a kiss on the cheek that resulted in her having to stand on her tip toes.

"I understand your decision Dimka, but you know I, your sisters and Paul are here for you, you know that."

I smiled and nodded my head. "I know mama" She licked her thumb quickly to reach up and dab away something she saw on my face that was probably nothing. I jerked my head back.

"Ma!" I started to laugh and she kept trying to reach.

"You had a little something on your chin! You need to shave Dimka."

"But I like my stubble."

She chuckled. "Whatever you say. Now get out of here and get those girls to bed."

"Will do mama." I collected all their belongings, with the help of my mother and Laila, and loaded everyone and everything into the car.

"I'll see you soon Ma." She smiled and waved as I got in and pulled away.

"Let me know about the new nanny!" I wave back and pulled away, down the street.

It was time to make some changes in our life, some good changes. My mom was right, I needed to start dating again, maybe now soon, but soon enough before I got too old. Who am I kidding? I'm 28, I have time. The problem is finding the right girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**First, I need to apologize for my lack of updating. I spent most of July in Germany, visiting a foreign exchange student. I was not able to bring the laptop since it is my dad's also, therefore I had no access to my stories. Plus, they barely let me get on over in Germany anyway. But I"m glad to say the wait is finally over, and stories WILL be updated. If any of you have been reading climbing the corporate ladder, I will be starting up that one again now that the voting is over. Second, EEK! Chapter 4 chapter 4 chapter 4! Haha I think some people will be satisfied with this one, I won't say why though ;) But anywayyyyyyy. I'll just get on with it! Enjoy chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Game Day, interrupted.**

"Toss me another beer would ya Eddie?" Catching it in one hand with out moving my eyes from the TV screen, the guys were suddenly cracking up about something random. It could have been what I just did, or a random thought in their head I don't know, but with the amount of beers bought and the liquor cabinet stocked, they were pretty buzzed, including myself.

My mom had the girls for the day while Ivan, Eddie and Mason were over for the Saturday football game, our college, Penn State, was playing a big rival. Kicking back in my leather recliner we were joking and laughing about embarrassing, funny and down right awesome moments the four of us had throughout high school and college.

"Hey! Hey Dimitri, remember scoring with that Leslie girl on prom night? You flipped when you found out all three of us were standing outside you bedroom door with recording devices!." Ivan always thought of every possible way to get me embarrassed, and it worked.

"Oh god you're right, I forgot about her! She was a bitch."

" 'Leslie, how do you put this thing on?'" Ivan teased doing his impression of me, succeeding at his attempt to flush my cheeks and embarrass me, making everyone else crack up. Eddie was on the floor laughing.

"Shut up Ivan. . ."

" 'Oh Leslie. . .Leslie. . .Ohhhh god. . .oh god oh god oh god!' Do it again!" Ivan groaned loud as he continued his impression, moving his pelvis around, eyes closed and all, so I threw a pillow at him, hard. A small 'oaf!' came from him as it slammed him right in the face.

"I said knock it off!" Mason chimed in on the conversation, bringing it back to my previous comment.

"You got that right, she was a bitch, but man she had some great 'handles'" He made a wave motion with his hands, as if forming a woman's body, getting me to join in on laughing this time.

"Mase I don't think Jill would be too happy to hear you say that." Ivan said.

"That's why he's here!" Eddie hollered. "It's a boys night or whatever you wanna call it! What goes on in this room. . . "

"Stays in this room!" We all said simultaneously.

We clanked our beer glasses together, chugging down the rest of what we had and helping ourselves to another. In my buzzed state, I could make out a faint sound of the doorbell. I shook my head, ignoring It, until I heard it again a little more clearly.

"Who the hell is at the door? I didn't invite anyone else over!" Ivan slowly looked my way, almost with a nervous look in his eyes, but he was still smirking. My face fell into a frown, and I pointed at him, beer in hand.

"What did you do this time Ivan Zeklos? Please tell me it's a hooker." He held his hand up in defense jokingly, laughing at my tipsy anger.

"I just ordered another keg, that's all." I shook my head, letting out a deep sigh, close to throwing my hands up in exasperation, but remembered the drink in hand.

"I told you not to do that! How much did it cost?"

"Like eighty bro chill out. . .here," He tossed me his money clip, "It's on me this time." I nodded a quick thanks and jogged upstairs, tripping on a step, laughing at myself, the guys also doing so.

I stumbled to the door, finally getting a grip on the doorknob, I was still laughing at myself for almost falling, yanking the door open as it almost hit me in the face

"Alright how much do I owe. . ."

_Shit._

". . .Yuh. . ."

She looked up at me with her hazel eyes that were literally shining from the sun that just barely peaked over the roof of the house. A ring of green accented the area around her pupil. Confusion showing on her face, she forced a small smile, when she finally realized who I was.

"Di. . .you're Dimitri aren't you?"

I nodded.

"It's me, Rose, Rose Hathaway from the zoo! Oh my god I can't believe you're the father in need of a nanny! Oh my gosh!" Her laugh made my stomach do flips, it was beautiful.

"Rose. . .I, wasn't expecting any more interviews I- -Would you like to come in?"

"Certainly" She stepped in shyly, slipping her shoes off at the door. That's when I finally got a good look at what she was wearing. A red strapless shirt, a black skirt and black heels. My eyes traveled to her chest, which I gotta say was accentuated beautifully by the v-neck of her shirt. She stopped in front of the couch, looking at me as if asking for permission to sit.

"Of course, sit." I said softly, and she took her seat on the couch, crossing her legs. I pulled a chair I front of her and sat down, catching glances at her well-toned and well-tanned legs.

"So, what do you want to know about me first Dimitri?" I jumped and shook my head, meeting her gaze. Completely oblivious to my stare, I cleared my throat, sat upright and grabbed a note pad and pencil from the end table.

"Uhh. . .well. . .Do you have any experience working with children? If so, what were their ages?"

* * *

She was perfect, absolutely perfect for the job. Her personality, her experience, she even had experience in culinary school, she could make some decent meals compared to the ones I attempt. There was no doubt I was gonna take her, the interview had practically turned into a light-hearted conversation.

"Well, Rose, I think you just landed yourself the job!" He eyes widened and brightened, It was obvious how excited she was. The smile on her face was contagious, the brightness of that smile could light up an entire room, like it was doing so right now.

"Oh my gosh really?! You really think so?!" I smiled at her, the flirty smile I used to give girls back in high school and college.

_Watch it,you're not in highschool anymore._

"Well, seeing how dedicated you were to your job at the zoo, your past experience with children plus the culinary skills you have achieved," My eyes started to fall to her chest as I said each word.

_Pull yourself together Belikov. . ._

I lifted my head again, smiling even broader at her. "I'm sure you are someone who would do your breast with the children!"

". . .Excuse me?" It took me a moment to register what I had just said to her.

_Oh my god._

"Best! I meant best! Ha ha, oh, silly me. . ."

_You've gotta be fucking kidding yourself Belikov. . ._

She smiled nervously, standing up and smoothing out the ruffles in her skirt.

"Well, uhh Mr Belikov. . .Dimitri, I really thank you so much for such a great oppourtuni- -"

"Belikovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv!"

_Oh no._

Ivan, Eddie and Mason came stumbling up the stairs, drunk out of their minds I could tell as they struggled just to get up the stairs and into the living room, not even stepping aside so one could get through the doorway first. Ivan slipped through first, very close to falling on his face and, in the process, spilling his beer on my rug.

"Ivan!" His head jerked up to my gaze, he was biting his lip to hold back a laugh, along with Eddie and Mason, chuckling in the background. My anger didn't help. All three of them bursts into laughter, Ivan struggled to stand up from laughing so hard.

"Di-di-Dimitri! You gotta come downstairs! You're missing all the fun- _hiccup -_we found- _hiccup -_your porn stash!" The laughter resumed even louder from all three of them as he finished his sentence. I froze, looking at Rose out the corner of my eye. She was blushing, profusely, trying not to giggle herself it looked like. I turned to her, my words coming out in a terrible stutter.

"R-R-Rose. . ." I looked down at the ground, scratching my back on my neck, my hair falling in front of my face. Gathering up a little more courage, I lifted my head to meet her embarrassed but humored gaze.

"I-I'm so sorry. But I will call you about the details and when you will be starting, okay?"

She nodded her head, smiling. To my surprise, she stepped forward to give me a quit hug before gathering her things and leaving.

"Thank you so much Dimitri! I won't let you down!" As soon as that door closed, I turned to the three amigos, angry, but the laughter inching it's way into my words did not help at all.

"You. . .idiots! You don't realize what you could have done with that! She could have turned down the offer." My lack of seriousness did not get through to them, they just made themselves comfortable on the couch, propping their feet up.

"Ah ah! No! Feet off the coffee table!" They simultaneously jumped at my outburst and set their feet on the floor.

"If you guys are gonna do that go downstairs." Eddie and Mason made their way downstairs while Ivan stayed there, staring at me intently.

". . .What?" I finally said.

"Bro, who is that girl?" How the hell did he just sober up like that?

"Who, Rose?"

"No, the chick hanging from your chandelier. . .yes that Rose girl!"

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm, making myself comfortable in my chair.

"She's the new nanny Ivan, I met her the other day when I took the girls to the zoo." The words clicked to him automatically, realization on his face.

"That brunette chick you told me about? The zookeeper?" I nodded.

"Dimitri, you sure it's a good idea having. . ._her_ in the house I mean, she's. . .hot!"

Was Ivan really being serious? So what if she was beautiful! She had experience and Laila already loved her!

"Look Ivan, I understood your argument with Mia, and I respected that, but please, I know this is the right decision. Look at all those other women, and guy, we interviewed. They are not fit compared to this girl, she's got it all!"

We came to an agreement, finally. I'm not sure why he was so hesitant about her, but I honestly felt she was perfect for the job. After our talk, Ivan took Mason and Eddie home, I was a little worried since he was still not fully sober, but he was sure to text and let me know everyone was fine.

My mom arrived just a couple hours later with the girls. Kira was fast asleep while Laila was hyper on some candy and pop she had at the movie theater.

"Daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy!" She ran towards me full speed, slamming into me with a big hug.

"Oaf! Well, it's good to see you too sweetheart." I leaned down, picking her up, balancing her on one hip.

"Thanks so much for watching them Mama." She kissed my cheek, putting Kira carefully in her play pin.

"Anytime Dimitri, good luck with Laila there, she's in a hyper mood today." She left as she laughed to herself about the state Laila was in.

"Laila, I have some good news to tell you, let's go out back so we don't wake your sister." She nodded quickly, over and over as she wiggled in my arms. I chuckled softly at her, shaking my head.

"Settle down ladybug, no more candy for you." I sat down in one of the deck chairs, placing her sideways on my lap so she could look at me easier.

"Laila, I finally got you and Kira a nanny. Rose Hathaway is going to be your new nanny." There were a few moments of silence before she realized who I was talking about.

"Rose?!" Excitement carried in her voice. "The really pretty girl that's like mommy?!" I smiled and nodded softly.

". . .Yup, that's right, the one like mommy. . ."

* * *

She was coming today. I was rushing around, doing the last bit of cleaning and getting her room set. She had offered to bring her own sheets, pillows, blankets, etc. But I told her it wasn't necessary. She had invited me over the next day just to check out her place in case there were days the girls needed to be there. She wanted to make sure I approved of the place. She was crazy to think I wouldn't, but it was certainly smaller than I imagined.

I offered for her to stay at our house most of the time, her own room and everything. She was very hesitant to accept, but I assured her she would be absolutely no burden.

"Laila could you grab those pillow cases for me please?" I skidded to a halt, nearly tripping on the carpet. Laila sat on my bed, arms folded and face pouting. I sighed, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"What's up with you Ladybug?"

"Don't call me that."

I laughed, walking up to her to pick her up, but she pushed herself back on the bed, further from me. Puzzled and a little upset, I knelt down to her eye level.

"Laila, sweetheart what's wrong?"

"You promised. . ."

"Promised what?"

"See?! You don't even remember!" Pointing an accusing finger at me, she kicked my knee and ran out.

I gripped my knee as a strong pain quickly surged through it.

"Ouch! Laila!" My leg wobbling slightly, I stood back up and followed her down the stairs, catching her around her waist and picking her up. She fussed briefly, but I was finally able to calm her down.

"Laila Marie, what is wrong with you?!" Tears filled her eyes, slowly falling down her cheeks.

"Y-you promised. We were supposed to watch our family video like we do every month. The one with mommy. . .You promised and you forgot." The tears pooled out of her eyes now, and she started to wipe her eyes, little sobs escaping her lips.

_Oh god._

I couldn't believe I had forgotten, it was something we had done every month, it was a coping mechanism for the two of us, and I forgot. I bit my lip, looking down at the floor.

"Laila, I am so sorr-" She freed herself from my grasp and walked towards her room, not bothering to look back at me as she spoke.

"Just leave me alone!" I went to follow her, but I was greeted with the door slamming in my face.

_Ding dong_

"Oh god. . .she can't be here now. . ."

Catching my breath and attempting to swallow the lump in my throat, I headed over towards the door, opening it slowly.

"Hey there Dimitri!"

Looking up, I forced a better smile on my face, one to cover up the stressed, and upset look that probably was showing on my face as I looked up at her.

"ROSE!" Laila came charging into the room, pushing past me to grip Rose around her legs tightly. Rose stumbled slightly, but was able to regain her balance, laughing as she did.

"Laila, easy there okay, she just got here." Rose waved a hand off.

"No no it's alright, I'm used to this with my nieces." My eyebrows rose with curiosity.

"You have a sister?" I asked, completely interested in getting to know more about her. She stepped into the doorway, setting her bags off to the side with Laila still on one leg.

"Well, not exactly. My best friend Lissa has been married for a few years, her husband and her have two girls, they attack me like this all the time." I laughed along with her at her comment, finally leaning down to pull Laila off of her.

"Laila, that's enough Ladybug." She quickly whipped around, anger all over her face. She gave me a light slap on the wrist.

"Laila Marie!" Folding her arms, she stalked off into the family room stopping first to turn and say something, which was directed at Rose.

"We need you here Rose, I don't have a very good daddy. . .I hate him!" With those last few words, her eyes were on me. She was into the family room, and I could here the faint sounds of the monthly home video we played just a few moments later. Dropping my head to stare at the floor, I heard Rose gasp at what Laila said as she sunk down to my level, bringing my chin up with those soft hands of hers.

"Dimtri, is everything alright?" I gave her a pained look, it was pretty obvious how much those words hurt. I looked back at her, once again attempting just a faint smile. She looked worried, but ready to help me with anything I needed, I could tell. There was a quiver in my voice as my words came out.

". . .Welcome to our home."

After the words left my lips, I burst into tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am having a love hate relationship with college. Yes it's amazing, but my life is gone and I have no time to write. I sincerely apologize for how long this update took. . .I hope you still enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Settling in**

**RPOV**

I felt like my heart had been shattered into pieces.

This poor grown man, in my arms, practically in a fetal position, crying his eyes out. Those tears stained his beautiful face with a red tint, his eyes puffy and red themselves, matching the color of his cheeks. I bit my lip the whole time to hold back my own tears, stroking his silk like hair softly as I spoke in hush tones.

"Shh, Dimitri, it's alright, it's alright. I'm here to help you."

He raised his head to look up at me, the red on his cheeks darkening, and it wasn't from the tears. He stood up quickly, wiping his eyes and brushing himself off. A couple sniffles escaped him, and he was clearing his throat as we went to speak.

"I-I'm very sorry you had to see that Rose. I should have been more hospitable and more controlling of my emotions. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Please, take a seat, anywhere! Make yourself comfortable." He scurried into the kitchen to- -well, I'm not sure what to do, so I made myself comfortable on the living room couch.

The extreme change in his mood was really outrageous, and it had my head spinning when he disappeared before I could even answer his questions. This man, gorgeous man I might add, was dealing with something terrible, he had a lot of weight on his shoulders, and I had to find out why. Well, looks like my thoughts of dating were out the window.

Dimitri entered the room carrying to mugs in hand, placing them on the blue and white Penn State coasters that sat on the oak coffee table.

I collected the courage to finally speak, and to figure out what was exactly wrong with him.

"Dimitri. . . something is obviously wrong, how can your mood change so qui- -."

He shot a look at me, his finger pointing straight at me.

"That is none of your concern Rose! What is going on with my family has nothing to do with you!"

I jumped, quickly looking down at the coffee in my hands. I took a deep breath, preparing for more yelling. I wasn't going to let him hurt like this, I don't care how long I have known him.

Still looking down, I started to speak again as I played with a loose string on my shirt.

"You hired me to help you, and that doesn't just mean with the kids. I don't want you to think you can't speak to me. . .I want to help."

I took the chance of looking up, and I quickly regretted it. Those dark brown chocolate eyes bore into me like nothing ever had, the slight glimmer in his eye made heart thump and knees buckle even though I was sitting down. When a small, sad smile curled on the side of his lip, I had to set my coffee down and hide the shakiness my hands began to obtain. Fidgeting in my seat, I waited anxiously for his response.

He stood up and I followed suit not even realizing I did so. Stepping around the coffee table, I then stood in front of him as he took my hands in his. It took all my strength and will not to let my knees give out of shake too much.

"Rose, I understand your concern, and your offer to help is greatly appreciated, but it's a very personal and rather touchy subject. I would prefer to wait a little bit till I tell all that has happened alright?"

I was speechless. Yes I had heard what he said but that gaze of his drew me in like the voice of those sirens in those mythological stories.

"Rose?"

I shook my head.

"Huh?"

He gave me a full white smile this time, chuckling under his breath.

"I said, is that alright?"

I paused a second, then slowly nodding my head, closing my mouth now that I realized it was hanging open.

"Good, now I am going to take your things up to your room, just make yourself comfortable and we can start working out your schedule as such."

Turning on his heel, he grabbed all of my bags in one carry, lugging them up the stairs. Amazed by him once again I started to observe the room around me, taking in all the décor and photos. He had pretty good taste for a guy, I was impressed.

I stopped to look at an oak shelf in the corner that held a number of photos older and newer. There was a photo of Dimitri, I am guessing with his mother, in a cap and gown with a diploma in hand, his high school graduation. There were several of Laila and Kira, many of Laila as a newborn lying asleep in her crib, or sitting in a high chair with her face and bib messy with an orange colored baby food.

My heart ached when my eyes landed on a photo of Dimitri lying asleep on the living room couch, wearing only a pair of blue and white plaid flannel pajamas pants. Laila was curled up next to him as Kira lay perfectly on his well-shaped chest. A tear escaped my eye, it was so beautiful.

Curiosity reached me when the photo next to it showed a gorgeous blonde woman, most likely only twenty four or twenty five. She was laughing in the picture, a huge smile on her face as she had her arms wrapped around a boy's neck, and her legs around his torso. He was smiling wide as he looked at her as best as he could with her behind him. It took me a few seconds when I realized it was Dimitri, only with shorter hair. Nothing like a buzz cut, but it barely went below the ear. Even with it being short, you could tell it was still lush and silky smooth.

I picked up the photo, flipping it to the back to find something written in blue pen.

_Dimitri and Elena- Engagement Photo 5/17/2006_

"Oh my gosh. . ." I set the picture down as my eyes caught the same woman with Dimitri, only this time in a beautiful lace wedding gown, looking up at him as they stood outside a familiar church, it was only just a few minutes away from here.

". . .He was married."

"Rose would you like to see your room?"

I spun around quickly as his I heard his voice from the archway of the living room.

"Oh, you're looking at photos?" I began to blush profusely.

He smiled and chuckled, walking over to me, almost as if it was in slow motion.

"No need to be embarrassed, you will be staying here, this is practically your new home, you are allowed to take in the surroundings."

I nodded my head shyly, trying to make the flush in my cheeks go away.

"Who is that girl in the photo here? The blonde. She's beautiful."

He gave a small smile as he looked at the photo, picking it up gently between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Elena, my wife." He chewed on his lip slightly, taking a deep breath before he continue to speak.

"A wonderful and amazing woman, she was my life."

I was hesitant, but I asked anyway.

"Did you guys separate?"

There was a long, somewhat awkward pause, and I was worried he would lash out again. But he didn't. He bowed his head, shaking his head no, a single tear forming at the brim of his eye.

"No. . ." He whispered.

I stayed quiet, waiting to see if he would tell me, I had no need to interrupt.

". . .She passed away."

* * *

I sat up in my room for the rest of the day, sorting out my schedule, doing some little school work I had left, and finalizing some paperwork on my apartment that I had moved out of. It was hard to focus, I felt terrible that I had him confess what had happened to his wife. So many thoughts swam through my head as to what happened, but I never even thought of asking him. It was too personal, too soon. I chastised myself for my curiosity, and continued my schoolwork.

Minutes later there was a soft knock on my door, followed by a little head of chocolate brown hair peeking in the doorway, those matching chocolate brown eyes following suit.

"Rose?"

I set my book down, smiling broadly at the adorable little tike at the foot of my bed.

"Hey there sweetie! Come on up here, sit next to me." I patted the bed softly, and she happily obliged, taking the spot next to me with her teddy bear in hand.

"Rose, I'm sorry my daddy yelled at you. . ."

_Oh dear, she wants to have this conversation, please don't let her get upset._

"Oh dear don't worry, your dad is having a rough time, it was just a honest mistake. That's why I'm here. To make things better for you, your dad and your sister." He smiled wide at this, hugging me as best as she could despite the position she was in.

"Daddy has been a lot different since mommy died, he's not the same."

I nodded my head, no need to say much. In all honesty, I didn't know what to say, I had never had a relative that close die so young. I hugged her back, smoothing her hair out with my fingers.

Her mood changed in a millisecond as she sat up straight, looking straight at me.

"Rose! Will you give me braids?!" I was taken aback by her random request, until I realized my hands going through her hair gave her the idea. I giggled, motioning for her to sit in my lap.

"Of course I'll do them."

She clapped her hands and happily sat in my lap, I gently ran my hands through her hair as I separated her hair into the needed strands to do a braid.

"It's so nice that you can do this, daddy can't do anything that involves hair! Look at his, it's long and shiny, yet all he can do is put it in a ponytail. . ."

I laughed out loud at her, shocked at how hilarious and bright she was for such a little girl.

"Well Laila, that's because daddy is a boy, and boys are dorks." I smirked, and she giggled at me.

"Yeah boys are dorks!"

And with perfect timing, Dimitri knocked on the door, opening the door slowly.

"Did I just hear someone say boys are dorks?"

Just as I finished the braids, Laila jumped up to her feet, eyeing Dimitri down.

"I did! And you have cooties too!" She said this, pointing a finger at him.

Dimitri gave a mock gasp, bringing his hands up to his mouth.

"Oh no! I. . .have cooties? Well, whatever shall I do?"

He cocked his eyebrow, giving Laila a devious, yet playful look, and Laila took that as a sign to run.

"Oh no!" Dimitri said as he pretended be in pain.

"Daddy? Are you okay." Just as Laila was about to head out the door, she stopped and turned to look at him.

"Too. . .many. . .cooties. It's overpowering. . .Oh no. . .here comes. . ."

"Here comes what?"

_Oh this will be entertaining. . ._

"The. . .tickle monster!"

Laila let out a shriek as Dimitri pulled her in, tickling her sides. I clutched my sides from laughing so hard, as a mix of laughing and 'awes' were coming out of my mouth at how cute in was.

Laila laughs were loud, carrying out through the house, causing the dog to bark. I finally chimed in.

"Okay you two enough, you'll probably wake up Kira." They both stopped, Dimitri standing up and brushing himself off, Laila mimicking him.

"Stop mimicking me ya goofball." She giggled, sticking her tongue out, and he picked her up, carrying her out.

"It's about time you leave Rose to do her work and you and I head to bed." Despite the yawning, Laila insisted that she wasn't tired. As Dimitri grabbed the door knob, he turned his head to look at me.

"Good night Rose, see you in the morning." He winked and closed the door behind him.

"Goodnight." I blushed to myself, and immediately picked up the phone to call my best friend, Lissa.

Four rings and the phone finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Liss!"

"Rose? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all! Guess where I am right now."

There was a long pause. "Uhh. . .Olive garden?"

". . . .No, where the hell did that come from?"

"I don't know! We were talking about going there the other day and right now I'm craving food, so I guess it was on my mind."

"Okay then. Well anyway, I'm at Dimitri Belikovs house! In my own room!"

"No shit really Rose?!" Lissa's voiced changed from uninterested to excited in a heartbeat.

"Wait, you're living with him? An even better reason to jump on the hot single dad!"

I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see.

"Liss, I'm not 'jumping on that', he's a dad, he's not interested In dating, plus it's been recent since his wife and him. . .were taken away from each other."

"So what Rose? You are taking care of his kids, living in his house, and cooking his meals, it sounds like a potential wife to me!"

"What?! No way. . ."

I could hear Liss sigh into the phone. "Rose, then why did you call me so excited?"

_Uh oh. . ._

"Well I. . .I figured you wanted to talk about. . .Olive Garden?" It came out as more of a question, and there was a long moment of silence.

". . .Goodbye Rose, now call me when you've gotten a date with hunk daddy."

"Did you just call him hunk daddy?!"

She disconnected the line without a response. I tossed the phone onto my nightstand, curling up under the covers.

". . .Who the hell says hunk daddy?" I shrugged at my own question, letting my eyes close as it took me just moments to fall into a deep sleep, and dream about a certain father.

* * *

"Morning Rose, you want some eggs?"

"Over easy, please." I slugged into the kitchen chair, rubbing the sleep that was still in my eyes. I came out of my sleep state, realizing that Dimitri was cooking.

"Oh my god, Dimitri! Wait, I'm supposed to be cooking!" He turned around, giving me a look that assured me that I could calm down.

"Rose, chill, you don't start till Monday, I want you to get accustomed to the house and the girls first."

I nodded and thanked him for making breakfast.

"Plus. . ." he began to speak again, walking over to the table to set my eggs in front of me. As he leaned over, his mouth was dangerously close to my ear.

"I'm sure 'hunk daddy' can handle a couple more days of cooking."

I laughed, but mid-laugh, froze in place as I went to dig into my eggs.

Dimitri smirked, returning to the skillet on the stove.

_. . . .Oh god. . . ._

**End of this chapter! Hehehehehehehehehehehehe :D hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
